Atvar
Atvar commands the Race's Conquest Fleet. Early in life, he took his career aptitude test and was given the options of pursuing a career in architecture or the military. He chose the latter, and was named Fleetlord shortly before the Conquest Fleet began its journey to Tosev 3. He had a symbolic audience with the Emperor in Preffilo before he left. Like the rest of the Race, he assumed that, on his arrival on Tosev 3 in the twentieth century, he would be confronted with twelfth century technology. On detecting radio transmissions on the Conquest Fleet's initial approach to the planet, Atvar considered suspending the conquest and awaiting further orders after informing the Emperor of the changed situation, but, fearing that the Tosevites would be able to defeat him by that point, he decided to push ahead as planned. Throughout the war with the major Earth powers, Atvar continually ran up against the now-invalid assumptions of his culture's common wisdom on dealing with "inferior" species. Eventually he managed to adapt to the changed situation, but his military leadership was marked with a slowness to escalate the war that gave the Tosevites the opportunity to adapt to what could have been an overhwelming attack--though he eventually adopted severe tactics, including nuclear strikes on non-nuclear capable nations such as Australia. Atvar was also frequently frustrated by the many culture shocks the Race suffered on Tosev 3, including ginger and the political systems of Earth's not-empires. During the war, Atvar narrowly avoided being relieved of duty by his shiplords, in an impeachment campaign led by Straha. Atvar became the first member of the Race to deal with foreign leaders as equals in a hundred thousand of Home's years when he met with representatives of the United States, the Soviet Union, Germany, Britain and Japan at Cairo. He agreed to let these nations and certain small nations within their spheres of influence survive; the rest of Tosev 3 would be ruled by the Race and administered by him until the Colonization Fleet arrived in 1962. For the next twenty years an uneasy truce prevailed on Tosev 3. When the Colonization Fleet arrived, Atvar constantly feuded with his fellow Fleetlord, Reffet, who, like Atvar when he first arrived, found it difficult to adapt to the shocking situation. Atvar continued to co-administer the Race's holdings competently, and led the Conquest Fleet to a decisive defeat of Germany. He also punised the United States when he discovered that President Earl Warren had ordered a sneak attack on the Colonization Fleet when it first entered orbit. Nonetheless, Atvar was recalled to Home in 1973, where he found himself in bad odor with the imperial government; he found he had become something of a scapegoat for the Race's many difficulties on Tosev 3. Bitter and unapologetic, Atvar published his memoirs under the title I Told You So. When word reached Home that an American starship, the Admiral Peary, was en route to Home, the Emperor asked Atvar to enter into his third period of cold sleep so he would be available to take part in Home's diplomatic contingent to deal with the American ambassador (who wound up being his old acquaintance, Sam Yeager). Along with Ttomalss and Kassquit, Atvar made a good faith effort to negotiate with the Tosevites, even arranging an audience with the Emperor for Yeager. However, he was hampered by his people's continued reluctance to deal with sovereign aliens as equals, and an interstellar war seemed inevitable. This was averted by the arrival of the Tosevite FTL ship Commodore Perry, a clear showing that humans had eclipsed the Race in terms of technological advancement. Atvar convinced the Emperor not to destroy Earth before the humans wound up even farther in the lead. When last we saw Atvar, he returned to Tosev 3 on the Commodore Perry as an observer for the Emperor to confirm that the Perry could indeed fly faster than light. A capable leader in a difficult situation, Atvar was respected by humans but generally underestimated and scapegoated by his own people. Atvar showed an admirable amount of flexibility for a member of the Race, despite his tendency to nostalgia--as evidenced by his frequent viewings throughout the series of the obsolete hologram of a knight which he had originally expected to find as his most dangerous military opponent. Atvar